Chrysanthemum
by BowTiePrincess111
Summary: Grief begins and ends in that moment, because he cannot bring himself to return to New York. Instead, the Doctor leaves flowers around the universe to remind himself that the Ponds are with him always. Perhaps as a cosmic joke, the universe decides to send him one back.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! BowTiePrincess111 here.. This is my first fanfiction and I'm so excited to write for Doctor Who! I love Doctor Who so much, I am seriously Matt Smith's biggest fan and I hope one day he can read this story because that would literally be amazing. Okay so this is the prologue but don't worry because theres gonna be a ton of them! Okay enjoy the prologue and please comment I would love to know what you think bye!**

* * *

Prologue

The Rectangle Star

The black sky was splattered with hundreds of tiny white stars, dripping down the cosmos like glitter on a canvas. I was sitting at my bedroom window counting them, twisting my long blonde braid around my arm like a rope until it reached my wrist and then I stopped and sighed. Today didn't go well again.

I hated my life. Every day was the same thing school work and nothing. Nothing but endless nothingness. Mom and dad were never home and my brother was on drugs so it wasn't like he was much fun to be around anyway and even if he was he wouldn't talk to me anyway because he hates me. Just like everyone else.

Casterboros caught my eye, and I tried naming the constellations around it for fun but I only got through twenty two of them when suddenly one of the stars started to get bigger. I clutched my chest, horrified, but I couldn't look away. It was like when you saw a boat wreck out on the horizon but you just have to keep staring at it because the humanity of it gravitated you to it like a planet to its sun. The star got closer and closer, and I thought to make a wish since it was obviously falling, but then I noticed something strange. It wasn't a star at all – it was a giant rectangle!

I ran outside into the inky yard and stared up at the rectangle in horror. It wasn't just a rectangle – it was a big blue box with the words "Police Box" painted on it in pearly white paint and it was coming straight for me! I pushed our trash bins out of the way so the box wouldn't hit them and then waited by the trellis to see what would happen.

The box crashed to the ground in a magnificent explosion, like a supernova, or a black hole. I stared in awe as the box lit up from the inside, and then the doors open and smoke filled the air around me. My lungs seemed to turn to stone as I struggled to breathe but I couldn't, and before I knew what was happening I fell to the ground, passing out.

When I woke up, there was a guy standing over me. He was tall with floppy brown hair the color of Twinkle's fur (Twinkle is my pet rabbit) and his eyes were wide and staring. He had a prominent jaw that was sharp enough to cut glass, and a silky black bowtie was haphazardly tied around his neck "Hi" he said, reaching to help me up. I took his hand and couldn't believe how warm and soft it was, did he use lotion or something? "I'm Doctor Who, who are you?"

I blushed furiously all over my body. "Chrysanthemum, but you can call me Chrys all my friends do, well they would if I had friends anyway, why are you called Doctor Who?"

Doctor Who laughed and straightened his bowtie. "No," he corrected gently, teasing me. "You're supposed to ask Doctor Who who?"

"Is this a knock knock joke?" I giggled. Doctor Who rolled his eyes.

"Just come in Chrys, I think you should come with me."

So I followed Doctor Who into his mysterious blue box, leaving everything else behind.

* * *

 **Hey guys so that's it for the prologue but don't worry the chapters are going to be much longer! Anyway what do you think of Chrys? She's seventeen and has really long blonde hair, I kind of pictured her as Margot Robbie but let me know who you think should be Chrys and don't forget to review! Thank you so much xoxo BowTiePrincess111**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I sat in the tardis waiting for Doctor Who to tell me when we were going. **(haha get it? When we're going instead of where?)** He promised me we were going somewhere amazing, and I knew he was telling the truth. He had sad old eyes the color of pickled grapes that just struck me to my deepest core. I felt a connection to Doctor Who like I had never been connected to anyone before. I wondered if he felt it too.

"Chrys! Are you ready?"

I turned around in my spinny chair. Doctor Who was standing behind me, straightening a new bowtie. This one was navy blue with sparkles on it. He smiled. "I like your bow tie."

He actually blushed! "A lot of people say it's stupid." He said.

"I'm not a lot of people." I said. "I think bow ties are cool."

Doctor who gave me a peck on the check. I flushed all over. "So when are we going?"

He laughed. "Ha!" he laughed. "We are going somewhere incredible, Chrys, completely incredible!"

"Tell me!" I begged. He gave a bow like a showman. "We're going to the Dalick Ship!"

"The what?"

"They are my enemies," Doctor Who said. "They have been trying to kill me for hundreds of years, but they always lose!"

"Then why are we going to them are you crazy you're just a mad man with a box I want out right now!"

Doctor Who suddenly looked really sad. I felt bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry" I said "Let's go to the doll lick ship okay? Whatever you want just please cheer up."

He was running and jumping around again very fast. "The Dialysis ship is up in space."

"Where?"

"Oh, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff" he said "Don't worry about it"

"Okay" I said and I didn't worry about it because Doctor Who told me not to and he wouldn't lie to me I could tell.

Then the tardis started speaking. "Ten seconds," the voice said it was a lady and she sounded British.

"Who was that?" I asked Doctor Who laughed.

"She's sexy," he snorted. I decided not to ask and then we rose up into the air I looked out the window and we were off the ground! We were flying right into the stars that I was counting from earlier.

We flew for a long time and the tardis kept making whirring and buzzing sounds so I sat there and asked what they all meant and Doctor Who told me. Finally, the ooooeeeeooooeee sound happened and we landed on the Dallick ship! We hopped out the door and Doctor Who held out his hand for me to help me down. I flushed all over.

The Daleck ship was enormous! There were round holes on all the walls and there were daleks in every color. There were red dalicks and blue dalicks and green dalicks and yellow dalicks and even pink and silver dalicks! They were all spinning their whisk things and yelling "EXTERMINATE" Doctor Who just laughed.

"Ha!" he laughed "Who do you think you're going to exterminate, me and Chrys? Good luck, boys! We are invincible to your puny attacks!"

"The doctor will save us!" One of them said. Doctor Who quirked where his eyebrow would have been if he had one.

"What are you talking about, Supreme Leader Mugwump?"

"We require your assistance!" Another daleck said. "We have lost the Jewel of Tafiti!" **(virtual cookie if you guess where I borrowed that reference from!)**

"What?" Doctor Who screamed. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE JEWEL OF TAFITI IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"The doctor who will retrieve it!" Supreme Leader Mugwump said. "You and your companion?"

"SH!" Doctor who hushed. "I havne't asked her yet, it was going to be a surprise!"

I blushed everywhere. "Your companion? REALLY?" I smiled. Doctor who winked. "Of course." He said. "Will you, Chrys?"

"Yes, of course!"

"The Jewel is on the planet of New Haven, you must go through the intergalactic highway to get there but you cannot take the Tardis you must walk! The other aliens will hear the TARDIS and you will be de-stroyed!"

"Okay!" We said. This actually sounded like it could be fun because it was about to be a space-tastic roadtrip with the hottest alien I had ever met!

"Okay Chrys" Doctor Who said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" I giggled. I looked back at the Dalekcs. "You'll take care of our Tardis right?"

"Affirmative"

"Good," I smiled. "Ready Doctor Who?"

"Lead the way, companion."

 **Hey guys! Sorry I forgot to put an author's note at the beginning but this is the end of Chapter one! I hope you like where the story is going I'm really excited to publish chapter two! I was sad I didn't get any comments on the prologue so if you want another chapter you HAVE to review this one! I would love to hear your theories about what's going to happen next and if you think Chrys could be played by Margot Robbie I would love the writers to see this and maybe they could film an episode with Matt and Margot and they could do the plot! That would be amazing! We can do it! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL xoxo BowTiePrincess111**


End file.
